Esther Petrelli
by Leelee488512
Summary: Skip thirteen years into the future-things have changed since Arthur Petrelli was defeated. Sylar is Gabriel again and has made a life for himself, even having two children Esther and Elijah . What happens when Arthur is back? What will Esther do?
1. Chapter 1

**Esther Petrelli**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Chapter One**

Gabriel Petrelli walked up to the small room in his apartment slowly. He knocked on the door blocking the room softly. It was early in the morning, about six o'clock in the morning, but he wanted to spend a lot of time with the people in the room.

"Esther, Eli wake up!" He knocked again, but harder. Gabriel heard an annoyed groan from the inside of the room, and then silence. It was almost as if the twelve year old girl thought that she could trick her own father into thinking she was still asleep.

The man rubbed his eyes softly and just as he was about to take the key to the room out of his pocket, he remembered he was wearing his pocket-less pajama pants. He sighed and took his hand out reluctantly, then flicked his finger lightly unlocking the door.

Ever since his father had been defeated, he had tried not to use his powers as much as he could, much like the rest of the population of people with powers. Gabriel wanted to disconnect from everybody he knew with powers, or in the two companies. The only people Gabriel was still in touch with were the rest of the Petrelli family. They were his family and he wanted to have a relationship with them. He also changed his name to Gabriel Petrelli from Sylar. He hated his alias now, though his brother Peter Petrelli and niece Claire Bennet-Petrelli (who also added Petrelli to her name) were often aught calling him that.

Gabriel had even gone back to his life as a watchmaker, and reconnected with his best friend (as well as former girlfriend) Mai Saske. They eventually started dating again and got married the next year. That year, Mai became pregnant with their daughter Esther, and five years later with their son Elijah. They divorced two years after Elijah's birth. The two had been taking turns taking care of the children ever since.

As Gabriel pushed the door open he heard his daughter shuffle around the room hastily. Her honey brown hair was curled, as it usually was in the morning and her oversized Eli Manning jersey was covering her underwear. The father's dark brown eyes locked with his daughters light brown ones before he said one last command.

"Essie, get ready for breakfast."

As Gabriel started walking out of the door he paused as his daughter talked.

"Don't you want me to wake up Elijah?"

Gabriel chuckled lightly and turned back to his daughter.

"I'm making waffles, Eli."

Instantly the seven year old popped up and rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

"I-I'm awake Daddy!" He yelled running out of his bed.

* * *

**How was that? My second/third heroes fic, and maybe my best. I want to know so review. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esther Petrelli**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Chapter Two **

Esther sipped her cup of orange juice quietly as she scribbled a picture on her lineless notebook. The scribbles soon became an almost photographic picture of her Uncle Peter. She had gotten everything down to the small sign of happiness in his eyes. In the background was the Petrelli mansion, seeming to match the current summer season. The month was late June, and since there was no school, the kids' grandmother (Angela) gladly let them stay until their mother or father came to pick them up. That was another thing, during the summer Mai and Gabriel would take care of the kids week by week and during the school year (this only worked because Mai and Gabriel lived only a couple of blocks away) the same way.

"Esther give it to me." Gabriel interrupted her drawing abruptly.

"Huh?" When Esther's head popped up it almost hit her father's.

Gabriel's hand took the notebook away from his daughter and pushed a plate of pancakes in front of her. She muttered something under her breath that her father heard perfectly. Esther had called him "forest-hands" which he almost found amusing. Gabriel was happy that Esther wasn't bold enough to say the light insult to his face.

Elijah examined his older sister intently as she pretty much wolfed down her pancakes and bacon. He scratched his seemingly un-hereditary curly brown hair. His hair was naturally shaped like Nick Jonas' in Camp Rock (one in a million old movies in which the kids' mother had made them watch). The boy looked more like his mother than his father, only inheriting his gender, eye color, skin color, and hair color. Elijah had his mother's eyes, which showed his Japanese heritage, unlike his sister, and had hands that were naturally "hardwired for chopsticks". He hated spicy food though, which is found almost all over Japan (or his great-grandmother's kitchen) though Esther did. Overall, the children looked more like their Italian-Irish side of the family than their Japanese side.

"Daddy, why is Esther eating like the rat from _Charlotte's Web_?" Eli asked his father innocently. Of course he knew the answer to his own question, the boy just wanted to see how his father would react.

"Oh, your sister is just doing that to get to her drawing quicker. I'm not going to give to her, though. I'll have to show your Uncle Pete first."

Esther almost choked on her pancakes at Gabriel's last sentence.

"U-Uncle Peter, why would you want to tell him?" Esther tried to shake off her embarrassment smoothly, but that didn't give her father any doubts about what he was doing.

"I want to tell Pete because you need to make sure that your uncle is okay with being drawn…" Gabriel flipped through the pages of his daughter's book and counted the pictures of Peter with a smile only a father or big brother could give when he found out who your biggest crush was, not that the person was Peter.

"One, two, three times in your book. Ooh, and Claire and Nathan are also drawn on three pages each…Why is Lyle Bennet drawn seven time-"

"I think that's enough, Dad!" Esther stole the book from her father's hands, and placed it under her butt. She pushed her hair that had straitened itself behind her ear. The girl sighed and thanked Jesus for not letting her father see the uncharacteristically written _Mrs. Lyle Bennet_'s on the bottom of the next three pictures of him.

"Hiya, Grandma," Esther walked into the large mansion like she knew the place like her favorite show- and she did.

"Bye, Dad." She stepped on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, then kissed his cheek like most daughters did to their fathers, but with a hidden agenda. As she released her father, she brought her hands to his, and snatched her notebook from his hands.

"Hey, don't snatch from me again, Esther Yu-"

"I'm sorry; I'll show Uncle Peter the drawings. Just _don't _say my full name, Dad!" Esther apologized to her father after he scared her. She heard Eli chuckling as he walked to the kitchen, but ignored him.

"Okay." Gabriel laughed at how his daughter's emotion changed just because he had started to say her middle name (Yukiko).

"Whew," Esther sighed, and then asked if she could go upstairs to show her uncle the pictures. After she was able to leave, Esther ran upstairs to the spare bedroom where her uncle was usually found if he wasn't in his apartment.

As Esther got to her uncles bedroom door, and stopped in her tracks as she heard a different voice, along with his in the room. _Girlfriend_, she thought, then listened on. The voice was more familiar as she did. The pre-teen's eyes lit up happily, and she pushed through the unopened door.

"Claire!" Esther ran in, hugging her older cousin happily, in the process knocking all of her papers on the hardwood floor.

"Oh . . . sorry, Claire. Uh, what are those papers for?" Esther bent down to pick them up with her relatives.

"Those are my notes; our uncle's helping me study for my intern test." Claire said gathering the rest of her papers, then going take her seat back at her uncle's desk.

"But, you're trying to be a doctor-not a nurse, like Uncle Peter."

"We learn the same stuff," Peter retorted in an almost annoyed way.

Claire suddenly tripped on the chair her hand hit the floor with a loud _CRACK! _The woman's hand was displaced on her arm, and broken. Esther saw the entire thing.

"Oh my gosh, Claire! I-I- Uncle Peter, give me your cell phone so I can call an ambulance." Esther's face paled as she saw blood from her cousin's hand ooze out disgustingly. She wanted to vomit, as she closed her eyes and took her uncle's hand, shaking his hand until he stopped her. Peter covered her eyes and walked her out of the room as Claire healed and wiped herself up.

"Uncle Peter, why are we leaving Claire _alone_?" Esther almost screamed, but her trembling voice turned the volume down.

"She can take care of herself, now come on."

Esther was taken aback as her uncle led her down the stairs, and halfway down the marble transporters she stopped walking.

"N-no, Uncle Peter, she can't heal a bloody, broken hand spontaneously. . . I'm going back up." And with that, she placed Peter's hands off of her shoulders and ran back upstairs.

**

* * *

**

Also, you WILL be seeing/reading about Esther and Eli's mom, and how she and Sylar divorced. The story is quite sad, though, and kind of retarded though, but you all know that one problem leads to and insecurity leads to sleeping seperately to DIVORCE!

Review, please.

God Bless,

Leelee488512

Well, that was a sort of cliff-hanger. . . you see, Sylar (I love to call him that)didn't want any of his kids to find out about the powers until he knew that they had them. Do you get the genes (I made a Punnett Square and made a ratio for this). There is a 50:50 chance that Sylar's kids will have powers because their mother's family has no history of powers, plus having no powers is a Dominant trait. If one(or both) of the kids should develope powers what would you have the powers be? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Esther Petrelli**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Chapter Three**

Esther quickly made her way up the stairs and into the hallway of the second floor. She was a little bit calmer than she was before Peter helped her downstairs, so Esther was a little bit more braised to see her injured cousin. As Esther walked into her uncle's room yet again, she noticed something. Claire's hand was healed.

"Claire, what happened to your hand?" Esther bent down and took the hand, feeling it. The limb was still bloody, but other than that perfect. Claire quickly snatched her hand back, and then put it behind herself.

"Your hand just . . . healed itself. How did you d-"

"I didn't!" Claire interrupted her, while trying to think of a way to get out of the situation.

"Then what happened. You aren't Houdini, and it's not like you can heal like Wolverine."

Claire looked down pushed away the urge to say _Yeah, I can. The only thing that divides us is the claws and gender._

"I just cut myself, Es. Don't fuss too much, I just need a good clean." Claire began to walk out of the room when Esther stopped her.

"You didn't just cut yourself; I saw blood gush out of your hand! There was a huge crack and your hand twisted! It _TWISTED_, Claire. How can you say that nothing happened? There is blood all over your hand, and-and you're telling me that I didn't see what I saw!" Esther put her hand on her head and did something out of impulse. She took the glass cup on the table, broke it, and then threw the three sharp pieced directly at her cousin.

Claire was wearing a light blue tank top and a jacket that was around her waist, so when the cup hit her stomach it ripped right through it. In an instant an alarming amount of blood gushed through. Esther had hit her smack in the ribs, and since she used so much force that the cup pieces had ripped into her skin.

"Oh, my gosh!" Esther blinked and ran to her cousin frantically, tears starting to run down her face.

"I don't k-know what h-h-happened, I just blacked out-"

"No." Claire shushed the girl quietly.

"I'm okay, Essie." She then placed her hand on the first piece of cup, and with a loud grunt pulled it out. Esther watched in awe as she did so with the other two.

"Look, I can heal, Esther." Claire pulled her shirt up to show her stomach. Wiping the blood, she showed the healing. It had taken just five seconds.

"Oh . . . how-" Esther began, but a soft finger on her lips stopped her words.

"Let's just sit down, alright, and I'll try to explain everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, um this chapter took a long time to finish. The end is kind of crappish, though. I wanted to have some chemistry! SORRY!!! I know that Sylar is ... not a Petrelli any longer (whaaaaaa!!-cries hysterically) but he is in my HEART!**

**Esther Petrelli**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Chapter Four **

"So, what does that mean for me and Elijah?" Esther sighed leaning into her chair at the Petrelli kitchen table. The girl had just been informed on everything about her father from her cousin and uncles, leaving out the fact that he was a killer of course. Esther was so thrilled by what she had heard that she had so many questions.

"Well, that means anything for you all." Peter said trying to explain how the genetic lottery went with people with powers.

"I mean, you and Eli have a regular, uh" Peter stopped in his tracks, and started again. "One parent without powers and one with powers. That gives you and Eli a 50:50 chance of having powers; um . . . you could also have powers that aren't noticeable. Kind of like," Peter huffed a small laugh and continued.

"Like me. I have empathetic mimicry. That means that all I have to do is think about someone who has powers, and I will get their powers."

Esther sat back up in her chair and rested her hands on her knuckles. She thought for a moment, and a question popped into her mind.

"What are my father's powers? I mean, you said I only have one parent with powers and my mom definitely doesn't."

Claire rolled her head over slightly and made a point. "You would've said that about Sy-your dad two hours ago. You can never be so sure, Esther, and to answer your question, he has Intuitive Aptitude and my ability."

"Intuitive Aptitude meaning exactly what . . ."

"He can understand things, but the catch is that he can do it without learning anything. He can transfer abilities from one person to another or himself rather." Peter explained as he checked his watch quickly looking at the time. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and Gabriel was due back in about ten minutes. He had to get to the point, and fast.

"That is so cool; I can't wait to talk to Dad about-"

"Actually," Peter interrupted hastily. "You can't tell your dad about this, Esther. The only reason we told you about powers was because you had found out on your own. Gabriel didn't want anybody to tell you, Elijah, and Ma-"

"Wait a sec, my mom doesn't know about this?" Esther yelled, and before she could continue the doorbell rang.

"Eli, come on, I think Dad's here." Esther called her brother out in a tone that she had inherited from her father. The tone was never used before, and hadn't been used in thirteen years. Sylar had used it only a on a few occasions, one of which on Noah Bennet when he had captured him and Sylar was in a dark cell in Primatech (for the first time).

Peter walked up to the door and looked out of the window, and expected to see his twin brother. Instead, he saw Mai Saske at the door and opened it as soon as he saw her.

"Hi, Mai" Peter greeted his friend with a small hug and let her into the house.

"Sorry for coming unannounced, but Gabe had to do something at the watch shop so he asked if I could take the kids to my place for a while."

"No, no it's alright, you're family."

Ever since Mai and Gabriel were dating (for the second time) Mai had made a huge effort to befriend everyone in the Petrelli family. She had become such best friends with everybody that even though she and Gabriel had divorced she was still a tight with the Petrellis.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Esther smiled walking up to her mother with Elijah surprised.

"Your dad needed to stay at the shop for a little bit longer, so I'm taking you home for a bit!" The woman hugged her children, and released them in a blink of an eye.

"Okay, are we ready to go?"

"Yep," Elijah took his mother's hand automatically and walked out.

**While in the Car**

Esther studied her mother distinctly as she road in the shotgun spot of the car. Mai Saske was worth her name's meanings. She was bright, cheerful, and beautiful as anyone could see-but underneath all of that was a woman worth more than some trophy-wife. That was one of the reasons besides being in love with her that Gabriel had married her.

Mai had pale, light brown eyes (which Esther had inherited) and shiny black hair that browned a bit as her hair got longer. Her lips were a little less than full, and she had a natural luster to herself. Mai never got a zit or pimple in her entire life (as most people do during the beginning stages of puberty) but never boasted about her advantages.

Underneath her looks, her intellect was admirable. She had skipped seventh grade and gone up to high school and was in Calculus and AP English. Mai also became very mature at a young age. This was most likely because she was around Gabriel most of the time.

Mai and Gabriel had a five (would be six if not for a couple of months) year age difference, and had been best friends since Mai was five and Gabriel was ten years old. Mai's family had moved into the apartment across from Gabriel's and the two just clicked one day. The two had started to become attracted to each other right before Gabriel left for college (Mai was always in love with him, though) and pushed the feelings away because of the age difference, but Mai had finally admitted her feelings when she was eighteen years old (her junior year of college) and the two sparked. The relationship went on hold when Mai was twenty and began to study abroad in Italy (the same time that Gabriel became Sylar) and stayed that way until she found out about Virginia Grey's death the same year that Sylar became Gabriel again. That set off their relationship again and the next year they were married. That same year Mai was pregnant and Esther was born a couple of months later in 2009.

The cause of the couple's divorce was messy and Esther barely remembered it. The girl hated that period in her young life. The last thing Esther could remember was blinking and her mother's surname was Saske.

"So, Ma, how long are we staying at your house?" Esther asked sitting up in her seat as the car went past the suburban part of NYC, and departed into suburban/urban part.

"Um, until your father, um calls for you guys." Mai brushed a lock of her little more than chin-length black hair out of her eyes. She had spent a good portion of her time after the divorce trying to think of Gabriel as just a person-no feelings attached, but every time he was mentioned or there she couldn't help but to feel a waterfall of emotions rain on her.

The truth was that Mai was still in love with Gabriel, but as said before things got too messy for reconciliations. Gabriel had the power to save or break their marriage, as you will soon find out, but couldn't which lead to Mai's backing down. Mai was actually the one who suggested the divorce because of a trust issue (that will be explained soon as well) but was having a rare streak of naivety from sadness and anger. Of course she didn't realize that at the time.

When the trio got to Mai's home, they spent the time watching T.V. and playing games while waiting for Gabriel. They usually did this if something had come up and Gabriel couldn't take the kids on a day. Mai didn't expect her ex to not be there for five hours, though. So she decided to put the kids to bed.

"Mom, why do we have to get ready for bed, Dad _is_ going to pick us up." Elijah complained as his mother pulled his pajama shirt down. The boy had an ongoing habit of pulling down to only the midriff section of his stomach (he wanted everybody to see the six abs that he had gotten).

"Umm, let's make a deal"  
"What is it?" Eli's dark brown eyes questioned his mother as she walked him to his room.

"This is it, I promise to wake you up if your Dad comes to the house, alright." Mai tucked her son into his bed and kissed his head softly before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

Mai took a seat at one of the chairs in her snow white kitchen tiredly. It had been a long day for her; she was an attorney at the one of the number one law firms in New York City and had just gotten the blame for losing a huge case. After making herself a cup of hot chocolate she placed a hand on her head and sighed. It was getting late, and Gabriel still wasn't there.

"Where are you?"

Mai was about to drift off too sleep when there was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Well, what do you know?" The woman grumbled walking up to the door and opened it with a huge yawn.

Mai was granted an apologetic smile from her ex as he walked into the room. He looked flustered and a bit embarrassed as he did so.

"Sorry about that, Mai. There was a birthday rush today; obviously someone famous was born on June 26."

"Oh, it's fine." Mai reassured him by patting his shoulder lightly. "It was nice to spend the rest of the day with the kids after work today. Well, I have to get Elijah up. . . "

Mai stopped her sentence when she caught Gabriel looking at the unused cup of hot chocolate on the table. He didn't look like he wanted it, but that was exactly the case. The two always had a way of knowing what the other wanted. That was most likely from the experience of being best friends for over thirty years or so.

"Here, you can drink it." She slid the drink over to him effortlessly while she placed her other hand on the table from his shoulder.

Gabriel looked at the beverage and smiled quickly before sipping a bit of it.

"So, you were saying something about Eli?" Gabriel came back to topic.

"Yes, um, he wants to go home with you tonight." She chuckled.

The man's left eyebrow cocked up curiously as he heard his friend.

"It's 9:30 at night and he wants to go to a steaming apartment in NYC?"

"I can't break a deal. I'm going to go up and get him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Esther Petrelli**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Chapter Five**

That night, right before 10 o'clock, Gabriel Petrelli got a call. The barely hearable vibration shook his pocket as he walked into the room. He slid the phone out of his pocket and opened it up. The small light from the object turned from a white color to a grey one.

_Clocks, how cliché_, Gabriel thought looking at the caller ID.

"Bennet," He whispered extremely low.

"Hello," Gabriel walked over to his computer (swivel) chair and sat down as he listened to his niece's adopted father.

"Bennet, I told you, I am done hunting people . . . it's hard enough trying not to use your powers without reminding yourself of the evil you have done."

Noah spoke on, then paused and continued.

". . . Fine, Bennet, only this once and after this I am really done. I'll drive over to Merrick at 7:15."

Just as Gabriel closed his phone, something fell down with a thud and a soft "ouch". Dark brown eyes flew over to body at his door. The body was a girl in an Eli Manning jersey.

"Uh hi, Dad!"

**The Next Morning**

That morning at the Petrelli home the usual talkative breakfast was dead quiet. Gabriel didn't know what to say, Esther was quiet with nervousness, and Eli couldn't strike up conversation with the two of them in silent mode.

Esther just sat at the table staring at her pancakes. She had never enjoyed the taste of waffles like her father and brother, and had just always made herself pancakes. Yet, today she didn't like the taste of either. She was just too confused about her family's dark secret, and the fact that her mother was not aware. _How can you be married for seven years and not know almost everything about the other person?_ Esther thought. _How could you lie to someone that you were in love with for seven years?_

Then, it hit her like a palm against her cheek. "You were afraid." She said in a tone that was barely audible.

"Who was afraid?" Eli's small voice spoke up. He hoped that the rest of his family would act like normal once again.

"Dad. . . Dad was afraid to tell his secret! You were afraid," Esther chuckled grimly at her father. "You were afraid to tell us about your powers-your stupid powers!"

Esther took a deep breath before she said anything that she would regret. She could see the anger and sadness building up in her father's eyes. Gabriel took his index finger and pointed to the hallway. Esther automatically started walking to the hallway and was fallowed by her father.

When the two finally got to the hallway, they took a moment to stare at each other. Gabriel knew that his cover was blown. He didn't care who by, or when, but the fact that it was blown made a bit of Sylar smile inside of him. So there in the privacy of the hallway with his daughter, he took his glasses off and sighed. He had to be Sylar for this. Sylar was brave and tough and rough and had no soft spots for anybody.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about your powers?" Esther leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"I couldn't tell you-"

"Why not" She yelled just a little bit, then regretted it.

The father took off his glasses and went up nose to nose with his daughter. His dark brown eyes clashed with her gray-brown ones in anger. Sylar was in the building.

"I'm not most people. I know you won't- wouldn't understand me, but I want to tell you why I was helping you, alright." He said sharply "People weren't usually relieved to see me before your mother came back from college in Italy. We got married quickly, and had you just as quickly."

Gabriel softened massaging his forehead and backing away from the twelve year old. Sylar had left the building.

"You changed me, Essie, and I didn't want you to know me for who I really was. . ."

". . . And who was that?"

"I can't tell you right now, Es, but. . . I had a complicated past before your mother came back, and I wasn't the greatest person. I wanted to tell you about our family secret when you were at least sixteen. Now is too soon."

"What if I were to get powers this year, or month, or day? What would you do then?"

The faint beep of Gabriel's cell phone vibrated in the man's pocket. The ex-killer took the Motorola out of his pocket and read it. _7:00 am-Bennet_.

"I'm sorry; I have to get ready for work. We'll talk about this later."

"When have you had work on a Saturday?" Esther asked quizzically to her dad.

"I have a_ special_ assignment."

The two walked back into the kitchen and finished eating silently. Esther was devising a plan to figure out what her father was really doing on his '_special_' assignment. All she had to do was find a way to sneak into the car.

* * *

**Well, it has been a long time. **

**Okay, so I actually quoted Sylar. The quote starts with "I'm not most people". A new chapter's coming soon. **

**God Bless/Peace**

**Leelee488512**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esther Petrelli**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Chapter Six**

Esther Petrelli snuck into the trunk of the black 2010 Nissan Hybrid Rogue that belonged to her family. She had to find out what her dad was really doing. She could see through him just as easily as he could her. So, she put on her gray tank top, black and gray plaid jacket, streaked black skinny jeans, hot pink converse, drawing book, and jumped into the car.

Suddenly, she felt the engine of the car start. The smooth driving of the Hybrid lulled the tween to sleep, and before Esther knew it her eyes were half closed and her hand was behind her head as a pillow. She woke up with a start as the car halted to a sudden stop.

Before the car, there was a huge house that reeked of iron. As soon as she saw her father get out into the car she took her notebook and walked out of the car. Her converse made a small tip-tap on the dark brown concrete of the driveway. The driveway led to the door of the house.

Her hands took hold of the iron brown doorknob and twisted it walking into the house. Once she was in there, she tip-toed around the place. Her father was doing prettu much the same thing. He heard the ominous tip-toeing and slid around to see his self in another person. Esther;s cover had been blown.

"Dad!"

"Esther what are you doing in here!?"

Just as the girl was about to answer her father's question, a bang interrupted her.

"Ooh, Golly! Guests, today!" A tall man stood at the stair top of the house with a smile on his face.

"I'm Stevie, what's your names-wait, I don't need to know your names. I'll just make them up myself. For you little girl, you'll be Tilly, and the man will be Max! Let's play a game. You hide and I throw my iron sticks at you. Whoever I hit first, I'll cut your head off, then sew it back together!"

"Oh my gosh, Dad"  
"Get behind under the table, now, Esther."

The girl ran under the table swiftly as iron knives went flying around. Stevie threw iron shards out of his hands at record speed. Gabriel did his best to dodge them, but had to do something his alias would. Gabriel took his finger and telekinetically sliced his fingers off.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Stevie frowned overdramatically. "Now I can't play fair, Max!" Stevie's entire hand turned to iron shards itself. His strength increased tenfold.

"Aw, crap" Gabe mumbled backing up.

Stevie's iron shard hit the father ten times in both legs, arms, and his chest. Mr. Petrelli fell down besides the table. His skin turned a rusty shade of orange. Iron poison seeped through his veins. His powers had been handicapped.

"Daddy," Esther whispered as Stevie extended his shards and started stabbing her father in the head.

"Oh, God!" She screamed crying as the maniac dragged the knife across her father's head. Blood splattered in the girl's face as her father screamed in pain. The one thing he had done to so many people was he now feeling. As he felt his life fleeting from him until the poison wore off, Gabriel Petrelli reached for his daughter's hand weakly.

"Essie, look. . . don't look at me. . . look at a picture."

Esther took her father's hand shakily, then turned to the picture of the Petrelli mansion and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a high surge of energy go through her bones, and then a hot summer breeze. Her teary grey-brown eyes opened to see green grass and a warm blue sky. It was her favorite place- the Petrelli mansion.

"Holy Cra-"

* * *

**Yay! Ch.6 is finally done!! Now to the real Heroes madness. You guess what Essie's power is . Ch.7 will actually be a flash back and titled 'The take over, the Breaks over' yeah, after the Fallout Boy song-hint,hint. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, just to correct a few points-Mai and Sylar meet when Mai is three years old, making Sylar eight. Mai and Sylar also get together when Mai is 16.**

**Esther Petrelli**

**By: Leelee488512**

**Chapter Seven**

Have you ever thought of how people's lives are intertwined? The people you meet, the people you love and live with . . . the people you leave. Esther Petrelli has yet to know everything that her father has gone through; his father selling him, meeting her mother-letting her go . . . but it must be best that you, the reader does. In this special chapter, you will see Gabriel Gray throughout the years inside of his thoughts at the time. This is the uncensored timeline of Gabriel Gray and Sylar with some narrations from Mai Sasuke.

**Queens NY, 1989**

Mom is always shopping for food, clothes, or snow globes. Today was one of those snow globe days. I love her, but today I was really getting angry. She was going on about "Gabriel do you remember that beautiful New York globe, too bad I already have it. . . I just can't find that darn Cleveland one. I bet it is sooo beautiful!" I just can't take it anymore! Gabriel this, and Gabriel that the lady never stops, you know. It was the same way when Mom was ordering my glasses-do you like the blue ones or the black ones dear?

Well, we were coming back into our apartment complex and she was holding a blue Michael Jackson shirt when I _said_ that I hated him (even though I kinda love _Thriller_ and _Don't Stop_ and _Rock with You_ and _Billie Jean_. . . ). The shirt was an adult size, but she _had_ to do it for me. Mom was about to go up the stairs, but I started screaming. I am an eight year old man-I am in third grade, I would never ever scream at my mother in public, it is embarrassing on both of us, but she didn't know that.

"What is it, Gabriel?" She asked looking me in the eye in the way that a mom just does.

"I wanna take the stairs, Mommy."

There is one thing you need to know-my mom is two things: a pushover, and an ignorer, so just as any pushover would, she went to the elevator and pressed the up button. A couple of seconds later, and woman and a little girl stood next to us. She was about three years old and had black hair in two pigtails held up with pink bows. She wore a little pink dress with a yellow flower in the middle of the chest part and yellow sneakers with pink mini-tube socks. For some weird reason, I couldn't keep my eyes away from her hands. They were holding a rubix cube and finishing it really quickly.

When the elevator came down and our mother went in and started talking to each other, I stood next to her and looked at her playing with the game. Her light brown eyes looked over at me and not knowing what to do I looked away. I felt heat on my cheeks, and I think that I was blushing. The next thing I knew, I heard light giggling next to me. I looked over and saw her now full on laughing with her mouth open and two teeth missing from her mouth. Mom and the other woman looked at us and started talking about something else. Soon we stopped at my floor and mom and I walked out. The girl and her mother walked out too, and Mom started talking again. The girl happened to be new to the complex and lived in the room across from us with her mom, dad, sisters, and brother. The last thing I asked her before they left was if I could borrow her rubix. This is what she told me:

"Sure, as long as you come to _my_ house for tea first!"

**Gray and Son's Clock Shop –Brooklyn NY, 1997**

Sitting in the Clock Shop is boring, especially when nobody except you and your best friend are in it. Well, it wouldn't be that boring if you didn't have to help your friend with their advanced math homework. Mai (the little girl with the rubix cube) is in advanced math, which means she has homework that a freshman in high school would have. Not that I was annoyed at all to help her, but after fixing a very expensive Rolex watch that was three hours behind, I was pooped.

"Gabe, I keep getting infinity for this problem, but my teacher said that infinity wasn't the answer. Can you help at all?"

I looked at the problem and got the answer in a matter of seconds. Ever since I was thirteen I have been getting things really quickly. On my fourteenth birthday, while Mom and I were watching television when it just turned off. It turned out that a wire snapped, and I knew exactly how to fix it once I looked at it. I do not know a thing about TVs.

"You forgot to carry the seven."  
"Oh, that gives me 307! Thanks" Mai put the homework sheet into her backpack and threw it over her shoulder as I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 PM and her mom wasn't there to pick her up from the shop yet, which was weird as her mother was always punctual.

So there we sat, on the couch by the door silently. This was one of the few times that we had nothing to say to each other. I looked at Mai and saw her brushing her fingers on each other, a sign that she was deep in thought about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her turning in my seat.

"Huh, oh, nothing," She smiled at me. Mai always does that when she's lying.

Mai just stared at me after that. Her pale brown eyes looked strait in my dark brown ones. I think that she got lost in her own world because she slid closer to me on the couch, and took my glasses off of my face. I guess I was a little out of it as well since I let her and just sat there staring right back at her. She placed the glasses on her legs and her hands on my cheeks. I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine, and I think she felt it too, because she jumped back and blinked.

We sat there in silence until her mom came to the shop and picked her up. I had no idea what to say, so I just said bye and closed the door. What had just happened?

**Lower East Side-NYC, 2001-Mai Sasuke**

Here I am at Marissa Perry's party. I don't know exactly how I got invited because I skipped two grades so I'm a junior in high school right now, and don't know half of the freshmen. Marissa is known for three things, super popular, the guys that all of the girls liked, and a total b!*h. I was a little bit scared getting invited to the party, and Mama didn't want me to go alone, so since Gabe was on summer vacation from his junior year in college, I asked him to come with me. Protection wasn't the only reason that I invited him. . . I have had a huge crush on him ever since I was about ten years old. I almost blew my own spot up, but for once, Mama stopped me.

When Gabby and I walked into the large Penthouse together right when the party started at nine. My long hair was down and curly-not that I could stop it from curling every ten seconds without a perm-as usually and I wore a dark blue Ringo Starr shirt and black jeans with a shiny black mini jacket. I knew I looked out of place because every other girl in the room wore a jersey dress for the Nicks (that lose most games. . .).

Gabe and I wandered around the apartment close together. I did not know anyone at the party so far. As we started for the punch table, someone tapped me on the shoulder. We turned around and saw a girl about my age smiling at me.

"Don't you remember me , Mai?" She asked me. After a few seconds, I remembered her. It was my old friend, Sarah Romanov from grade school!

"Sarah, wow, you've gotten old!" I laughed giving her a hug.

For a second, her eyes darted back and forth between me and Gabriel before she locked on me.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend, Mai?"

"What, did you-no, we aren't together-dating. We're just friends, that's all."

"Oh, okay, so you can come to the singles side, c'mon!"

Sarah took me by the hand and basically dragged me to the other side of the room. Gabe slowly followed behind us, but kept his distance once we got to our destination knowing that I would be P.O.'d if he was looking over my shoulder. Gabriel has been protective of me ever since I skipped the grades. Whenever kids my age saw me in the street, they would laugh or whisper. It got me really depressed, and it was nice to have a best friend who had gone through pretty much the same thing by being teased about being friends with me alone.

Sarah and I walked to a small circle of girls including Marissa Perry. We sat down Pretzel-style and entered their talk. The clique was talking about whichever boyfriend Marissa had just dumped. This was supposedly the second day she was single in about three months and three boyfriends, talk about a man-eater! Marissa's latest ex-boyfriend was Chad McCartney, the 17 year old varsity quarterback for our high school team. I don't even know why she was dating him, he was four years older than her. . . didn't her mom or dad have something to say about that? Well, her parents are divorced anyway, her mom lives in the Penthouse, and her dad lives in Queens (that's why she goes to school with me).

"I loved Chad, but I caught him with Kayla José making out behind the bleachers at school."

The other girls shook their heads and awed in pity. I wonder what Marissa did to Kayla after that. I did feel sorry for her, though and shook my head sadly until some one called me.

"Is that you Mai-day?!" Marissa called out to me. Her pale blue eyes looked me over critically and she gave one of her cruel smiles.

"Yeah, it's me, Mari-Fairy." I tried to laugh, but it didn't take. She took my joke as an insult.

"Ha, well, good thing you grew some boobs. . . well, some boobs."

The caused a huge gasp from every one of the girls. I wasn't angry though, I was fifteen and would be done growing when I turn seventeen. Anyways, not everybody wants to be wanted because of their huge ones.

"Marissa, I hope that you know that in _eleventh_ grade, the boys care about the insides of a girl. . .more than the outsides. Kayla is in the honor system right?"

I saw her grit her bleached white teeth, so I knew she was angry. All I did was lick my clear braces that you could barely see on my teeth and waited for her retort.

"Um, girlies let's play a game-truth or dare. Let's do you first, Mai."

"Okay. . ."

"Truth or dare, smart-girl?"

"Truth, please."

A sly smile crept upon her face. She folded her hands and lifted her head. Marissa literally looked down on me.

"Is it true that you are so into that college guy that is your date tonight?"

A sick feeling hit me in the stomach. I wanted to throw up just to get out of the question. Gabriel was standing about six feet away from me, I couldn't just say yes and have him not hear me.

"Not true at all!" I lied rolling my eyes. "Now, Sarah"

"I am not done yet, Mai. I play double truth or dare. Dare time."

"What!" I screamed "You didn't say that!"

"Just shut up and listen to the dare. Since you have no feelings for that guy, go up to him and kiss him-three seconds."

I knew that if I backed down, everyone would know how I felt and embarrass me and Gabe. So, I sucked up my pride and walked over to my friend. He was turned around and drinking some soda-the punch was spiked. He turned around when I tapped him and before he could ask me what I wanted I dove in. I hadn't kissed boy before, so I had no idea what to do. On some weird instinct I touched his cheeks as we kissed. I opened my eyes when second two came up and saw that he had closed his eyes as well, and he hadn't stopped me. I closed my eyes and time seemed to fly until I released. I stared into his eyes for a while, and he stared at me. I mumbled something, and returned back to the group red cheeked.

Marissa laughed mockingly, and told me that I had gone over three seconds.

"That was like seven, girl! You _do _like him to kiss him that long. I guess the older guys do like girls with no chest, but a long tongue!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Gabriel with his head low bashfully. He had heard them, and I was exposed. I felt tears hit my eyes, and ran to Gabriel.

"I want to go home, Gabriel!" Hot tears ran down my face, "I want to go home. . . please."

He took my hand and walked me out of the apartment. We didn't talk until Gabe started driving me home. He was silent, and I was still crying from shame.

"Gabriel, I am so sorry-"

"It's okay, they made you do it, Mai."

We didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. There was this newfound chemistry between us but a thick awkwardness as well. I didn't know what to do or say to patch up our friendship-the very thing I was afraid of. When we finally got up to our floor, I stopped him as he started for his apartment.

"Gabriel, stop for a second. I need to talk to you." I sniffled wiping the tears from my face.

"Mai, I told you it was alright-"

"No! It is not alright that I took advantage of you. . . and myself. I stabbed us both because of peer pressure."

He was silent again. It hurt me that he had nothing else to do but look at the floor. I wish I could see his eyes. I can always tell his mood from his eyes. Out of the blue, a surge of bravery coursed through me.

"Did you _feel_ anything in the kiss?"

His dark brown eyes flickered up at me with this weird look. I didn't know what to expect. For the first time in a long time, he looked at me in a way brushed with allure. This did not look like my best friend. And yet, in that second, the look vanished and his innocent, nervous eyes came back.

"Did you?"

_I have to tell him the truth_, I thought when he asked me that, so I did.

"Yes, Gabe, I did."

"I did, too but it wouldn't work. Our parents wouldn't let either of us go out with each other. You're fifteen and I'm twenty-"

"Five years difference, I know. . . I shouldn't have brought it up. Um, I'll see you later, okay."

"Bye."

**Diane's Diner-Queens NY, 2002-Gabriel Gray**

Mai and I are always at Diane's Diner when we need to talk about something. We order burgers with mayo and orange juice-nasty, but filling, a tradition that we had kept up since I got my driver's license. This year Mai was going to college and was most likely going to tell me where she decided to go.

Mai took a bite of her burger and leaned back in her chair. She looked so calm in that state that I could barely take my eyes off of her. She didn't see me at all, though; she was too preoccupied with the traffic outside. We always get the window booth right next to the street. Most of the time there is traffic because we usually go to the diner during rush hour, or when people go home. It was five o'clock at night, so people were on there way home and rushing at it, too.

I could tell she was deep in thought about something, but not exactly what. Um, by now, after thirteen years of being best friends, we can pretty much read each other. When she bites her lip, she is angry; when she half squints her eyes, she is excited; when she is nervous, and she scratches her hair, but this time her body language didn't help me at all.

"Mai?" I finally asked to break the silence. She looked up at me and took a long blink.

"Sorry, I blanked out for a second!" Mai gave me a sheepish laugh and brushed some of her hair from her face. She started to scratch it too.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"How did you know I wanted to tell you something? What if I just wanted to eat at Diana's with my best friend." She flashed me a clever smile, but I gave her a look that told her that I was serious, and her face straitened.

"Fine, Fine, I got accepted to Stanford for law. . ."

"Why are you saying that like you're sad?" I tilted my head slightly and leaned over across the table.

"Why aren't you excited for me?"

"I am!" I almost screamed, but I knew better than to do that.

I didn't want to start a fight between us, those barely end well. Things have been rusty for us for a long time now. I don't know why, but since that party last year, nothing has been the same for us. Lots of people in this world coexist while they have feelings for each other. They move on and find better mates, this of course is never easy for me, but for Mai-she can do anything that she wants to.

"Sorry," I said releasing the deep breath that I had taken.

"It's okay, Gabe, I just . . . you just got home from college, you know? You're done as soon as I start, and I moved up to avoid this! I wanted us to start and end together at least."

I looked at the table and touched my forehead. I didn't know what to think, or what to feel. I remembered wanting to go out and play with her, but she was studying work that was for kids older than both of us. She did that for our friendship?

"I didn't care if we went to different colleges, but. . ."

"You wanted us to be on the same track. Why?"

"I am only sure of one thing now, but it's something that is impossible."

A small change in her eyes stabbed me in the heart. She wouldn't look me in the eye after that. She spoke in mumbles that I couldn't hear, and looked up at me when she stopped.

"I couldn't hear you, Mai."

"You weren't supposed to, that was the whole point of mumbling."

She looked at her burger for a few seconds as I stared out of the window. Mai took a sniff and scratched her hair a bit. I heard her tapping her fingers on the booth and I looked at her.

"Um, I'm gonna jet-"

I stood up when she did, but she told me to sit down and finish eating my food. There was definitely something wrong if she didn't want me to drive her home.

"Mai, I'd rather drive you, I have to go home anyway."

"No, no, I need some more exercise. Stay, stay."

Mai took her Giants bag and walked out of the diner. It took me a few minutes to go after her, but I paid for the food and went in my car. Surprisingly, Mai is a very fast walker . . . runner. By the time I caught up with her, there was about three blocks until we got to the complex.

"Mai!" I yelled after her.

"Gabriel go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

Mai had this sad look on her face that kept hitting me. I just couldn't let her go that easily. I kept on driving at the same speed that she ran and when she finally stopped, we were at the building. I double parked and jumped out of the car. I followed her into the building and up the stairs trying to catch up with her.

"Mai, what is wrong?!" I yelled when we finally got to our doors. I stood in front of the door to her apartment and spread my hands out so she couldn't get in. Mai looked so sad, but angry and exasperated.

"What do you want, Gabriel? What do you want me to say? That I am mad that I want be with you, that I can't!"

"You want to be with me. . ."I stood shocked in front of her. No one had ever told me that, or even felt it. Before I could even respond, she yelled one last time.

"You know what's wrong with me, so can you please just leave me alone?"

I moved out of the way in shock and couldn't speak. I just stared at the door as she stalked in a slammed the door on me. I backed into my door and slid down it sliding my hands down the back of my neck, and I ducked my head. I closed my eyes, and I think that my glasses fell to the ground, but I didn't care. There was so much drama going on in my life at this point that it was eating at me. My life seemed to be ending, wasn't I supposed to feel this in high school?

**The Sasuke Apartment, 3:00am-Queens NY, 2002-Mai Sasuke**

_I am walking up the stairs angrily with my date-Hideaki Asaba, the handsome- after our first date. He's holding my hand really, really tight and kissing it to my annoyance. __**Asaba!**__ I yell, __**Stop it!**__ I try to get his hand off of me, but he pushes me against the door of the private girl's bathroom. I now know what he really wants from me, so I scream so loud that it wakes up Gabriel Gray, best friend. _

_He bursts out of his apartment to see Asaba smearing his lips all over my face, his skin bubbles with anger. Gabriel runs to us and pushes Asaba away from me then continues to punch him until he runs away screaming like a girl. I look at Gabriel, and he looks at me and leans closer-the slowness is killing me. But, wait, the kiss gets closer and closer, and I close my eyes, and . . . _

"**Mai get up!"**

I knew it was too good to be true, Gabe would never do that. He's too much of a wimp . . . wouldn't even hit somebody. I got up that day to the sound of my little sister Suzuki (Suzu for short), who's thirteen.

It was time to go to college, and I had no intention of leaving New York without closure. I knew that nobody wanted to have awkwardness when I come back for Thanksgiving-I was talking about me and Gabriel, you know. So, after washing and having breakfast, I left the apartment and knocked on the door.

I was ready for Gabriel to open the door, but instead, Mrs. Gray opened the door and gave her usual smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gray . . . do you know where Gabe is? I need to talk to him, it's really important."

"Oh, well, I think he is at the beach right now. Would you like me to call him for you?"

"No, it is okay, I can find him."

I went back into my apartment and took the keys to my father's car and my license, then drove to Long Island. Because of the traffic, I didn't get to the beach until about four o'clock am. It took me a while to find Gabe on the huge beach. The sand was white, and had shells everywhere. The place held a happy vibe-how ironic.

He was sitting down in a beach chair, appearing to be asleep. I knew he had come to the beach to avoid me-he knew it was one thing that I would never go with him to the beach. My other brother, Kenji disappeared there when he was seven (I was five) and my family hasn't been to the beach ever since.

I just stood over Gabe for a while, thinking of what to say to him. But before I could utter a word, he blinked awake. I moved over to the side and sat in the sand next to him.

"Hi," He mumbled to me, barely looking at me. His glasses were off, and in his swim-trunk pocket (not that he even went into the water).

"I'm leaving today," I attempted to strike up conversation, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I wanted to talk to you before I left, so I'll start with I'm sorry for spazzing out on you. And don't say that it's okay! I'm tired of lying to each other . . . we're best friends."

He was still silent, and felt and urge to just slap him, but I am not that kind of person am I? I looked at the ocean in front of us and saw him look at me in the corner of my eye.

"Mai, I'm sorry." He finally broke the silence between us. I snapped over and we looked each other in the eyes. There was some sort of a smile in his eyes, which caused me to smile. How out of character was this? I found myself about to burst from holding in my laugh.

"It's okay." I couldn't hold it in anymore, and he couldn't either. We laughed for a good five minutes until we both couldn't breathe anymore. We were back in action.

I moved closer to Gabe and took out his glasses, then promptly put them on.

"You're blind!" I screamed taking them off and giving them back to him. Our hands touched for a moment, and that car feeling, you know the one from after the party. We sat there for another hour just looking at the sea and laughing.

Once we were finished, we walked to our cars together and drove back to the complex. It seemed like we were little kids again, racing each other up to our floor and making dares. I had won the race upstairs, so Gabe had to do a dare of my choice. Gabe was back to his apartment and I was in front of him.

It took me a while to come up with a good dare, but I felt a surge of bravery course through my veins. I had my dare, and in the back of my mind I heard _**'Don't do it, you just repaired your friendship'**_, but I had to take the risk. I looked him in the eyes and said

"Kiss the person that you love the most."

**The Gray Apartment Door, Queens NY, 2002-Gabriel Gray **

"Kiss the person that you love most." She said to me with a smirk on her face like it was the most said dare in the world. What was I supposed to do, kiss her? That would put us both in a very awkward situation.

"That's the best dare you can come up with?" Came out of my mouth before I could think of it. It was like pooping out of my mouth, you can't stop it.

She gave me the most surprised look in the world, and then rebounded with a more serious one. Was Mai really ready for this? And a better question-was I?

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Is this a joke to you, Gabe? Do I look like I am making a-"

I think that I should leave out the cliché part of this all (the fact that I half did this to shut her up), so I'll just get to the point. I leaned in and kissed her. _I _did it, and not for the dare only, but because, deep down inside, I wanted to. When I kissed her every insecurity in me left (and knowing my mother, there were a lot). The thing that I was most proud of was the fact that she kissed me back. I know that she dared me to do it, but I gave her what she wanted and . . . she liked it. What is even more surprising is that, I liked it too.

**The Gray Apartment Door, Queens NY, 2002-Mai Sasuke**

He did it! I felt myself screaming on the outside as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard that that makes the kiss better . . . and it did, but not in the best and most expected way.

When I wrapped my arms around Gabe, the door to the apartment opened and caught us both unbalanced. This of course caused us to fall, but what's worse is. . . it was right in front of Mrs. Gray. I heard her yelp as we came down to the ground and my cheeks burn from pre-embarrassment. My head wound up resting on his cheek, and I felt his cheeks burning as well. We both looked up at his mother at the same time and jumped up. Busted.

"Hello, Mrs. Gray how are you?" I smiled sheepishly and started to scratch my hair.

_Dang it! He's got me!_ I thought while I stopped scratching my hair and started feeling it. How did it get messed up? Nobody touched it, did they?

Mrs. Gray looked between us quizzically for such a long time that I could have run away somewhere. She crossed her arms and looked at the floor, and then up at us.

"What a nice shade of gloss on your lips, Gabriel."

Mrs. Gray was about to invite me in for brunch or lunch, when Mama called for me. Never had I felt more grateful for her. But as Gabe and I walked to my apartment room (which was about five feet away) Mrs. Gray followed close behind us. A song sang in my head, and I felt like such a girly-girl for what seemed like the first time in my life. I didn't realize that I was humming the song until Gabe looked at me for a moment and asked me if I liked Etta James songs. I still cannot believe that I said "Just this one." I did it again! I thought that if I giggled to myself one more time I would punch myself.

**Outside of the Apartments-Queens NY, 2002-Gabriel Gray**

_It's time_ I thought looking at Mai pack up the last of the stuff into her mom's van with my mom. She glanced over at me before she closed the trunk and smiled at me. Before she got into the car, I walked over to her and did something so uncharacteristic of me. I gave her a hug, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly. Her face moved closer to my ear until I could feel her breathing.

"I love you, Gabe." She whispered and then released from me.

"Never forget that, okay."

"I never will, Mai."

And she walked into the car. It started and her life at Stanford began. I waved until my arm hurt. I would keep in touch every day. I promised her that silently, and I never break a promise.

**Gray and Son's Clock Shop-Queens, NY-Gabriel Gray**

Thank God for email. That is the only way that me and Mai talk anymore. Long distance calls cost too much money on both of our parts, and we really can't afford. I'm saving for her Christmas present, as well. Our emails were innocent always (something that we both agreed on for obvious reasons that were sacred) and long, so the topic was her Christmas present, but . . . she didn't know that.

_**From: **_

_**To: **_

_**Hi! How's school? Hard-I know, trust me. I've been there before. I have a question, though. What is your favorite clock brand? I'm giving my mom one for Christmas and I need a woman's opinion… **_

_**From: **_

_**To: **_

_**You're not getting your mom a snow globe!? I was thinking you could get Seattle, and I could get California. Oh well, my favorite brand are the SYLAR clocks-so sleek! See you in two weeks. Can't wait!**_

_**Mai **_

_SYLAR clocks, _I though logging off of my email. I grabbed my jacket and ran to the closest supply store.

* * *

**Okay, wasn't that long! Sorry. I had to actually cut it short. I originally wanted to stop at when Mai finds out she is pregnant because she learns a little bit about the old Gabe. . .Sylar and Elle because he has a _BIT_ of a mealtdown. This chap also uncovers some stuff about the origin of Sylar and the use of the name Sylar. **

**Another reason that I did that was because in S.2 while he looks at his clock that is broken in the car scene with Maya n Alejandro, it was supposed to symbolize his giving up on Mai with his new life. Yet, he brings up the 'My name is Gabriel' stuff, so. . . I dunno. Lots of Mai/Sylar fluff and history, right. This is just to help with later chapter when she finds out about the powers.**

Also, sorry about the From and Tos- FF blocked them but they weren't real emails. Here they are

Sylar: Tick-Tock at

Mai: Maiflowr at

Leelee488512


End file.
